Llamadas Anónimas
by Lia Lawliet
Summary: Era imposible que supiera quién llamaba. Sonó el teléfono, contesté y escuché la voz de una chica — ¡No me cortes! Es tan tarde y no tengo con quién hablar ahora... Drabble.


.

.

.

Llamadas Anónimas

By: Lia Lawliet

NatsuxLucy

.

.

.

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Mashima-Sama

Inspirado en la canción del mismo título, propiedad del maestro Fernando Delgadillo.

...

POV Natsu

Un timbrazo. Dos. Al tercero accedí a levantarme de la cama, caminar con suma pereza hasta la sala y tomar el teléfono entre mis manos.

— ¿Si?

— ¡Escucha! Por favor, no me cortes… — Una voz femenina de terciopelo hablaba al otro lado—. Estoy sola y no tengo con quién hablar a estas horas.

Miré el reloj. Sí, la fémina tenía razón, eran las 2 de la mañana. Pensé en colgarle pero la curiosidad se apoderó de mí, ¿Quién sería ella?

¡Qué va! ¿Qué podría salir mal?

—No tengas cuidado bombón, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

— ¡Te lo agradezco tanto! ¿Sabes? Siempre… siempre sentí necesidad de decirle esto a alguien— Escuché una risilla de coqueta de su parte—, así que esta noche solo marqué tu número al azar…

— Entonces ¿querías hablar con un extraño?

Otra risilla. Era tan ligera que resultaba embriagante. Me decidí a tomar asiento en el sofá blanco con cuidado de no tirar del cable telefónico.

— Bueno, en realidad… Tengo la fantasía de acariciarte por detrás de las piernas y seguir lentamente hasta tus caderas y…

Tragué en seco. Me reacomodé en el mueble y tiré un poco del entrepierna de mi pijama.

—… Luego desabrocharte el pantalón.

Su voz se había vuelto un sonido pastoso, tierno y pícaro en un momento. Pegué un salto al escuchar sus últimas palabras. No sabía que decir.

— Oye… ¿sigues ahí? ¿Estás…?

— ¡Corazón! ¿Dónde has estado por tanto tiempo? Dime a dónde debo ir para cumplir tu fantasía.

Decidí involucrarme en el juego. Mi miembro comenzaba a hincharse por debajo de mis pantalones.

— Te lo diré pero aún no es tiempo. Ahora pensaré qué haré contigo… te morderé el lóbulo derecho de la oreja y bajaré rozando tu cuello con mi lengua.

Sentí como si su voz me acariciara por el teléfono.

Dejó escapar un chillido de su boca.

— Yo… — ¡Diablos! Ni siquiera podía hablar—, mi nombre es…

— ¡Shh, shh! No te imaginas lo mucho que me excita que no sepa nada de ti, ni tu nombre.

_¡Natsu! ¡Natsu! Grita mi nombre pequeña traviesa._

— Yo soy lo que necesitas pequeña— le dije, sin creer que esas palabras salieran de mi boca.

Se rio.

Y yo me sentí el más estúpido del mundo.

—Lo sé, pero… deja que te diga… me haces falta…— gimió suavemente—. Ahora estoy en mi cama tan solita, con mi cabello rubio cayendo sobre mis hombros desnudos. Necesito que alguien me abrace porque tengo frío y mi cuerpo necesita… calentarse un poco.

Lo último fue casi un susurro, haciendo que casi me arrancara el pijama. Mordí el dorso de mi mano, imaginando que eran los dulces labios de aquella rubia.

— La ropa me estorba… estos malditos encajes piden que los arranquen de mi cuerpo. Este maldito negligé…

— ¿Si?— Mi voz tomaba algo de incredulidad, mi lengua pesaba al pensar en la ropa interior de la mujer que me hablaba— Dime, ¿qué quieres que haga contigo?

— ¡Hazme lo que quieras, dónde quieras, en la cama, en el suelo, en la basura…! ¡aaaahh!

— Dame tus datos nena, dámelos y te haré lo que quieras como tú quieras…

Comencé a reacomodarme en el sillón, tirando un poco más del cable del teléfono que amenazaba con desconectarse. Tenía una dolorosa erección y era capaz de salir en ese mismo instante para donde ella estuviera con tal de acabar con el deseo.

— Soy una chica mala.

— Sí, sí lo eres.

— ¿Y que harás al respecto? ¿Me pegarás? ¿Me morderás sin piedad?

— Sí preciosa— Tragaba, intentando mantener la cordura—, te daré muy duro, te arrancaré con los dientes la ropa interior, te haré ver el cielo, te morderé los pezones con tal pasión que…

Bip, bip, bip…

Estaba jadeante, sudoroso y tocándome por sobre el pantalón. Miré rápidamente el teléfono, para descubrir horrorizado que tiré de más del cable, desconectándolo por completo. Corrí para conectarlo de nuevo y atendí desesperado al auricular.

— ¿Bueno? ¿Rubia, sigues ahí?

Nada.

— ¡Maldición!— dije en voz alta, pateando el sillón. Esperé un momento a que tal vez ella volviera a llamar. Pero luego de un par de horas me di por vencido, tomé una ducha fría y me volví a la cama.

Eso pasó una noche, en que recibí una llamada anónima. Aún, cada noche, estoy atento al teléfono, esperanzado en que la chica de dulce voz y negligé de encaje vuelva a llamar para continuar con nuestra "aventura". A veces cuando me siento demasiado solo, tomo el teléfono, marco un número al azar y si corro con suerte, una chica me contestará.

— ¿Hola?— Digo despacio, con precaución—, por favor, ¡No me cortes! Estoy solo y no tengo a nadie con quién hablar ahora… Es tarde lo sé, pero siempre sentí necesidad de decirle esto a alguien…

...

Agradezco a cada uno de los que me han puesto en favoritos o se toman la molestia de escribir sus comentarios en los fanfics anteriores. Me hacen sentir muy feliz .

Los quiere, Lia.


End file.
